You're Still There For Me
by ArianaArmy
Summary: It's Jade's 21st birthday and the one person she wants to be with, is risking his life in another country.
1. Chapter 1

July 26, 2011.

2 years.

2 years ago today was the last time I saw his face. 2 years ago today was the last time he held me in his arms. 2 years ago today was the last time I kissed his lips. Standing there in the airport, was the worst day of my life. He held me in his arms as I bawled, dreading the days to come. He was leaving, and I may never see him again. He had proposed 2 days before. He left on my birthday. To the violent country of Iraq.

July 26, 2011

10:27 am

"WAKEY,WAKEY!" Cat screamed while jumping up and down on my bed.

"Uhh, Cat. Please. 5 more minutes!" I moaned while rubbing my eyes.

"NO! WHY SLEEP IN WHEN IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?" Cat screamed then giggled.

I sat up and Cat finally stopped jumping, and plopped herself down on my bed.

There was silence while we waited for the bed to stop shaking. "21 years" I said reminiscing on the past weeks build up to my birthday.

"You're legal!" Cat exclaimed.

I chuckled at how excited Cat was over my birthday. But part of me was still missing. My better half. There was an awkward silence.

"He's coming back" Cat read my mind. "I promise you. He is."

I twisted my engagement ring around my left ring finger. "When?" I said looking up at her.

She thought for a minute. "Im don't know." She said understandingly. "But I can say that I know he is"

Another awkward silence. Then..."JADE! WATCH!" Cat scooted herself backwards on the bed, then started whipping her red hair, which was pulled up into an extremely high ponytail, back and forth. "Hahaha!" She giggled uncontrollably for about 5 minutes. "Come On! It's time for birthday breakfast!" Cat grabbed me by me arm and pulled me out of the guest room, and pulled me down the steps of her apartment into her kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" Everyone exclaimed. Andre, Tori, and Robbie were all there in their pajama's surrounding the table full of food. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, fruit. And anything you could possibly think of. "Let's dig in!" Andre said putting a fist in the air. Everyone laughed and sat around the tables. We ate, chatted, and reminisced on old memories, then they started giving me presents. "Okay, here's the last one for now!" Cat handed me an envelope. I read it silently and then read it out loud.

_**Dear Jade,**_

_**21 years. My girl is growing up. I miss you more than words can describe! I miss the way you would try to pick up a fight over the simplest things. I miss you yelling at Tori. I miss you telling Cat to stop talking so much. I miss holding you in my arms when you had a bad day. I miss you're beautiful smile. I miss your sparking blue eyes. I miss everything about you. Whether you're reading this on your birthday or not, I love you. No ocean can separate us from each other. Happy Birthday. I love you.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Beck**_

I chocked when I read his name, but pulled myself together. "That was really sweet" Tori said while dabbing the bottom of her eye. I put the letter back in the envelope and held it close to my heart. Cat swallowed her last bite of her waffle and then spoke. "Okay! Our nail appointment is at 1:30, then we are gonna come back here and get ready for the best birthday dinner ever and I am gonna do your makeup and Tori's gonna do your hair!"

"Sounds good to me!"

July 26,2011

7:30pm

Andre opened the door for me and grabbed my hand and helped me out.

"Thank you, Gentlemen!" I said.

"Anytime" He walked over to do the same for Tori, and then Cat and Robbie got out of the car next to us. "Im so excited!" Cat ran over to us. We walked inside, and got our reservations, and then sat down at out table. The table was decorated with confetti and there was a huge happy birthday balloon tied to my seat, and for a while I was having fun and not worrying about my baby. The food was absolutely amazing! I tried a couple drinks but not enough to get me tipsy or anything. My friends have done so much to make my birthday amazing. And they definitely accomplished it!

"Guys, thank you! This is definitely the best birthday ever!" I thanked them. "But wait there's one more present!" Cat assured me.

"Oh! Okay...where is it?" I asked confused because I didn't see any other presents on the table.

"Right there." She pointed behind me, and before I could turn around to see what it was a pair of hands covered my eyes. I uncovered them and looked to see who it was. The flood gates opened up and I jumped out of my seat.

"Oh my god, BECK!" I jumped into his arms, and he held me tighter then anyone ever has. I heard the entire restaurant start clapping. Beck set me down so I was standing on my feet, but his tight grip around me never loosened. I have never sobbed so hard in my life. I cried tears of joy into his chest and he rubbed my head. I pulled away so I was looking into his eyes and saw that the tears had fallen from his eyes to. "Happy Birthday baby girl" he said while tucking my hair behind my ear. I smiled. "Im never leaving you for that long ever again"

"You're not going back?"

"Im not going back!"he reassured me.

"I love you so much!" I said and then rapped my arms around his neck as our lips locked. We stayed there for about 30 seconds when I felt his hand lay on my cheek. I pulled away, stood on my tip toes(since he was so much taller then me), and buried my face into his neck, and started crying tears of joy again, and I felt his strong arms wrap around me again.

"We have a wedding to plan." He whispered into my ear


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

July 27, 2011

8:52am

Jade's P.O.V.

I sat up in bed, and laid my hand on his cheek and started stroking it with my thumb. He was so warm. He slept so soundly last night that I didn't want to move so I wouldn't disturb him. I hate the thought of what he had to sleep in over there. Last night when we got home he changed his clothes, laid in bed and fell asleep that minute. Beck usually doesn't wear a shirt when he sleeps, and he was sleeping on his stomach so his back was facing up. When Beck and I first started dating he got a tattoo on his left shoulder, that said "Jadelyn", in cursive letters. Every time I see it, I get a swarm of happiness come over me, because to me it means that no matter what happens in the future, we love each other and that's what's important. I felt Beck's hand lay on my thigh, so I looked down at him. After about 5 seconds he opened his eyes.

"Im sorry! Did I wake you up?

He didn't respond to me. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me so I was on top of seemed so much stronger, I mean, Beck has always been really insanely strong but now he's definitely gotten stronger. He locked his lips with mine. It felt so good for my lips to touch his again, so I deepened it. We didn't go to far, but I will admit, it felt good. We pulled away but, I kept my forehead rested on his.

"Did you get more beautiful while I was gone?"

"Did you get hotter while I was gone?"

I got off him so I was laying next to him. "So, my fiancee. We've got some wedding planning to do!"

I smiled, "I know" I got up and put one of Beck's T-Shirts on over my tank top, walked over to the bedside table, pulled out a notebook and pen, and sat back next to him. "Ok! So first of all, what date should we do?"

W both sat there staring at each other until he spoke, "November 11"

"November 11?"

"11/11/11"

"That's perfect"

"Like you"

I smiled, leaned over and pecked him on the lips, wrote down the date, and then spoke." Who's gonna be your groomsman?"

"Depends. Who's gonna be your bridesmaids?"

"Oh, that's easy. Cat! And..."

He looked at me sternly.

"I guess Vega will have to do..."

"That's my girl!" He pinched me in my sides.

I jumped. "Baby! You know how much I don't like that!"

"I know that's why I do it!" He started tickling me which probably looked like a wrestling match.

"We're never gonna get anything accomplished!"

I escaped his grip somehow, and ran out the door of our bedroom, and down the steps of our new apartment. He chased after me and we chased each other around the house. I ran into the kitchen and screamed and was about to run the other way but Beck was right behind me and caught me. I calmed myself down. "Cat! How did you get in here?" I said half panting to the redhead sitting on my kitchen counter.

"Remember you gave me a key a couple weeks ago. And you told me to come over this morning so we could wedding plan"

"Oh...right. Sorry!"

"About what?"

"About forgetting"

"About what?"

"You coming over this morning.."

"Oh! Now I remember! Hahahahaha!" Cat giggled.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Ok Cat."

"Whatie?"

"Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"OMG! YES YES YES YES!" She hugged me so tightly.

"Have you guys picked a date?"

"November 11" Beck said from the other side of the kitchen.

"Awesome!" Cat exclaimed. "Am I the only one?"

Beck smirked at me." No. Vega's the other one.."

Cat gasped, "That's so cool!"

I crossed my arms.

"And Groomsmen?"

I looked at Beck who did the same to me.

"We haven't really talked about that yet...I guess Andre and Robbie"

"Sounds good to me" Beck replied.

"Im walking down with Robbie right?" Cat extended her hand out.

"Well Duh! He is your boyfriend!"

"Right!" Cat giggled, "We need to go dress shopping asap!"

"That's right!" I snapped my fingers. "Wedding dresses take a while to come in and were in a tight time frame."

"Well, that's ok!" Cat climbed off the counter and sat down at the table and pulled out her phone, "I'll just text Tori, and tell her to keep this week free!"

"Who would you take with you?" Beck asked me then gave me a hug from behind.

"Well, Cat, Tori, my mom, your mom...um, I think that's probably it"

I sat down and started writing things down in my notebook.

"Babe, what do you want the wedding colors to be?"

"Anything for you, my love" He said and kissed my forehead.

I contemplated it for a minute then looked at Cat. "Black and Teal"

"That's perfect! Because it fits your personality but also has color!"

I looked at Beck for approval."Fine with me" He said while running his fingers through his hair. I smiled and wrote it down in my notebook.

"Um, Cat. Can you call and make a reservation for a dress appointment tomorrow, and call Tori, my mom, and Beck's mom, so they know the details."

"Kk!" She started dialing and walked out of the room.

I sighed as I finished writing some things down in my journal and the walked upstairs to take a shower. Once I got to our bedroom, I tuned my iPod on shuffle and then started brushing my hair.

_**I'm an American Soldier, and American,**_

_**Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand,**_

_**When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right,**_

_**Im out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight**_

_**American soldier**_

I immediately felt tears welt up in my eyes, because when Beck was away this was one of the only reasons I kept going. I know that I'm not into country music that much but this songs meaning gets me every time. I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind and it made me cry harder so I put my head in my hands. I felt him turn me around and pull me close to him. I couldn't help but cry because these past two years have been so hard. Me and Beck have known each other since we were in elementary school, so being away from him was so hard. I can't count how many times I would go days on end crying because I didn't get a call from him. I pulled myself away from him and wiped my eyes. "Sorry" I said while wiping the bottom of my eyes with my thumbs, carefully trying not to mess up my eyeliner.

"About what? Being scared?" He said while laying a hand on my cheek and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Yayyyyyyy!"

I turned to see Cat standing in the bedroom doorway clapping.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

July 29,2011

11:04am

"Ok! Cat, I'm ready!" I said while grabbing my purse

"Yay! Let's go then!" Cat said while sipping on her Mocha frappucino from Skybucks, and ran for the door.

"Bye Babe" I said while leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Have fun!"

Today's was the day we were going dress shopping, and I did have to admit, I was pretty excited. I spent all day yesterday searching pictures of dresses to get an idea of what I liked. I put the key in the ignition and started driving.

"These are perfect for you!" Cat exclaimed from the passenger seat, who was looking through the pictures of dresses I had printed out.

**20 minutes later.**

_**(A/N. The setting of the bridal store is like the setting of "Say Yes To The Dress")**_

"This is so exciting!" Cat said while bouncing in her seat on the couch.

I smiled at her.

"Jadelyn, remember your budget is about 4 or 5 thousand"

"Ok Mom, I won't forget"

Just then the consultant came over and greeted us and asked about what I was looking for. I said that I wanted a dress more fitted at the top and flows out a little bit at the bottom. Cat said she wanted to see me in a huge princess ball gown and Tori said that she wanted whatever made me happy. The consultant agreed happily and then took me back into a room where she started asking me more questions.

"So tell me about your fiancé "

"Well, his name is Beck, and we met in elementary school, and we started dating at the end of our 8th grade year. Two ½ years ago, he was deployed overseas to Iraq, and he proposed to me 2 days before he left. My birthday was a couple days ago and he came home to surprise me and he's home for good now."

"Aw, how sweet. Ok, well Im gonna go find some dresses and then I will bring them back and we can try them on."

"Okay, Thank You"

She walked out of the room and went to go get the dresses. I got up and changed into the robe that she told me to change into. I was actually really excited about trying on dresses, so it seemed like forever waiting in that room. But she eventually came back with about 4 or 5 dresses. I changed into the first dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Me. In a wedding dress. This dress was very pretty and fit me very well, but it just felt like something was missing.

"Do you want to show your entourage?"

"Um, ya. I'll see what they think about it."

She helped me out of the room and I walked out to where the gang was. I stood up on the pedi stool a

flattened out the bottom of the dress.

"Do you like this dress?" Beck's mom said while examining the dress.

I contemplated it for a minute, "I like it", I contemplated it for another minute, "But I don't love it"

"Alright well we will go and try on some more" The consultant said.

I honestly felt like hours that I was trying on dresses. I just couldn't find the one that I thought was right. Cat could tell I was getting tired, frustrated and hungry because she suggested that we come back another day. But I really wanted to find it.

"Alright. We have one more dress for you to try on"

"Okay"

I slid into the dress with my eyes closed because I was afraid of how I would like it. Once she said that the dress was completely on, I counted to three in my head and then opened my eyes. I gasped immediately and covered my mouth. This was it. I just know it. It was perfect. It was a strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and it was fitted at the top until about just below my hips and it slightly flowed at the bottom. It was also ruched at the top. This is my dress.

"Im guessing this is a hit?"

I couldn't get words out so I just nodded my head and smiled. We headed out the room and I immediately knew they loved it by their faces while I was walking out. I stood on the pedi-stool and fixed the bust of the dress. Nobody said anything, But Cat started wiping the bottom of her eyes with her index finger, everyone else doing the same.

"Jade" The consultant said, "Is this your dress?"

I looked at myself in the mirror, smiled and nodded. Everyone burst with cheer and started clapping. Cat stood up and came over and hugged me, followed by everyone else. This was all really happening.

Tori took Cat home, so I was alone on the way home. Once I got home I walked into the house silently just incase Beck was asleep. There was one light on in the apartment and it was coming from the T.V. room. I set my stuff down on the kitchen table and walked into the other room. The T.V. was on but Beck was asleep on the couch. I smiled because it was obvious he had tried to stay up and wait for me but he fell asleep. I sat down on the edge of the couch, moved his hair out of his face, leaned over, and kissed him on the lips.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so first I just wanted to thank you guys soooooo much for giving such good reviews on my story! You guys have no idea much it means to me! And also, I am planning to continue this story, but some chapters will have A LOT of wedding stuff and some will have more everyday life stuff leading up to the wedding. **_

_**xoxo, ArianaArmy**_

I was sitting in my kitchen, sipping on my coffee, when the doorbell rang. It was like 6:30 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep last night, so that's why I was up, but who would be ringing my doorbell this early? I got up and opened the door, and saw a man in a military uniform standing there with very good posture.

"Jadelyn E. West?" the man asked.

"Umm, yes. May I help you, sir?" I asked, slightly nervous.

He handed me a letter and then walked away. I stood in the doorway for a minute slightly confused, but slowly walked back inside, letting the door shut behind me. I stared at the letter, scared at what it said. I've seen these kind of things in the movies...this better not be what I think it is. I lifted my shaky hand, and opened the letter. No. No. No. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. No. It's not. I dropped the letter, and fell to my knees. This is just a dream. I started screaming and sobbing.

"NO! NO! NO!"

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, and I heard my coffee cup fall to the ground and break behind me because my hand hit it as I was running.

"NO! NO! NO!" While running upstairs, I tripped and fell and landed on my chest. I didn't want to get up, so I just curled up into a ball on the steps and sobbed.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Jade! Jade! Baby wake up!" I heard Beck's voice and I felt his hands shaking me.

I immediately snapped out of my horrific dream, and immediately sat up. I was still crying, and I turned my head in his direction.

"Beck!" I half yelled and threw myself into his arms. I felt his arm wrap around me, and his other hand started stroking the back of my head very quickly.

"Babe, it was just a dream!" I heard him say through my sobs.

Everything's okay. It was just a bad dream. A horrible bad dream. Beck's still here, he's not going back. He's here to stay with me.

I probably stayed in his arms for 5 minutes. Once I felt calmed down enough to talk, I pulled myself away and looked in his eyes, but his hand still rested under my chin. I just looked into his big, brown, beautiful eyes. He pulled me towards him, and he kissed me on my forehead, and I fell back into his arms, and eventually drifted back asleep, safe in his arms.

July 31,2011

2:49pm

I was sitting on the balcony of our apartment, reading a magazine, when my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller ID, and answered.

"Hey Cat."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have caller ID"

"Oh! Neat!"

"So, what's up?"

"Ok! So you know that tomorrow is Andre's birthday right?"

"Right"

"Ok, so Me and Tori wanted to plan a special birthday dinner for him tomorrow, and I want you guys to come"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!"

"YAY! Cat exclaimed from the other line, "You and Beck just meet us at the Olive Bargain tomorrow at 7:00!"

"Alright! See you then!"

"Kk! Byeeee!"

I set my phone down and started reminiscing on old memories. I still remember freshman year, and Me, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre struggling to find our way through Hollywood Arts. I still remember wanting to punch Vega the day she kissed my boyfriend on her first day of HA. Me, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie basically do everything together. Ever since the end of our senior year things have definitely changed. I don't hate Vega as much, Robbie's not as awkward, and Cat is not as ditzy. But our bond together will always stay the same. Just then I heard the balcony door open, and Beck came out.

"Im taking you to dinner tonight!" He said without any warning.

I giggled, "So are you now." I smirked.

"Yes!" He said, and picked my up bridal style, and started spinning me around.

I started laughing, "Beck! Beck, stop!" My laughing was becoming uncontrollable. He walked inside and laid me on the couch. He laid beside me as I was still trying to calm myself down. We just laid there and stared at each other. We have always done that. It's just like our thing.

"Our engagement photo shoot is next week" I finally spoke up.

"Im aware." He said and then kissed me. Our kissing got a little deeper and eventually turned to a make out session.

July 31,2011

6:45pm

"Ow" I said because I was trying to open my bobby pin but it snapped down on my finger. But it eventually did what I wanted it to do, and I looked at myself in my long mirror. I was wearing my bleached skinny jeans, my favorite pair of boots, a black tank top, and a white cardigan. I was also wearing my necklace which Beck has the same one of. I've worn it everyday since he left. I grabbed my bag, walked down stairs, and found Beck waiting for me by the door.

"You sure haven't gotten ready any quicker" He smirked at me.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I said before pecking him on the lips.

We walked out hand and hand to his car where he opened the car door, and shut it behind me. He hoped in the drivers side and drove off. He was driving with one hand so his right hand was resting in the middle of both our seats. I smiled and held my hand in his, and he tightened the grip. Once we got to the restaurant we were seated right away. The meal was so good, and it was a beach restaurant so the view was amazing. After the dinner we walked back to the car, and I took my boots off and put my stuff in the car, and we went to walk on the beach and watch the sunset. The night was perfect, and I was with the perfect guy. We were walking hand in hand on the beach and just enjoying our time together.

"I can't believe our wedding is actually coming up" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know! I can't wait to officially call you mine" He said and kissed my head. We stopped walking and watched the last couple minutes of the sunset. After it officially went down, he unwrapped his arms from my shoulders and moved them to my waist, so I was leaning against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you" He said while leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you, too" I replied as I laid my lips on his.

__**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**August 1,2011**

**3:58pm**

"Hmmm"

I had just taken a shower and now I was looking through my walk in closet for an outfit to wear to Andre's birthday dinner tonight. Cat had said that the restaurant was nice so I was looking at my nice dresses. "There it is!" I exclaimed because I had found my favorite dress. It was a short, black, strapless dress. I walked out and laid it on my bed, and went to find Beck. It took me a while because I thought he had been in the kitchen, but I found him in the living room, hand over his mouth, looking distressed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked slowly approaching him

He didn't respond, his eyes were just glued to the T.V. screen. I sat down next to him, and listened to what the news reporter was saying,

"_**So once again, we are here to report about an explosion that has happened in the country of Iraq, and so far we have no reports of survival by the soldiers who bravely tried to stop the attack"**_

Without any warning, Beck turned the T.V. off, threw the remote on the ground, and buried his face in his hands. I sat back on the couch and laid my hand on his back. After a minute he rested his legs on the couch and laid on my lap. He opened his eyes and although he didn't have tears running down his face, he eyes were misty. I started stroking his hair and leaned down and kissed him.

**August 1,2011**

**6:28pm**

"I like that dress on you." Beck said eyeing me up and down.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"What? I can't think my girl looks hot in a dress" He said as he opened the passenger car door.

**August1,2011**

**6:46pm**

"Man this place is packed!" Beck said while grabbing my hand and leading me into the restaurant.

"I know." I said pulling myself closer to Beck. "Oh! There's Cat and Robbie!" I said while pointing into their direction.

Cat was wearing a short, pink mini dress with her extremely high, pink pumps. Cat was very short, 5' ft maybe, and even in her pumps she was still a head shorter then me. Cat was sitting on Robbie's lap since there were so many people waiting for a table, and she was resting her back on Robbie, and his arms were wrapped around her. Cat and Robbie started dating about the end of our junior year and I wouldn't be surprised if we see wedding bells for them in the near future.

She spotted us and gasped, "Beck! Jade! Over here!" she motioned us over.

Beck headed in their direction and I followed close behind, our hands still intertwined.

"Hiiiiiii!" Cat exclaimed waving her hand back and forth excitedly.

I smiled and Beck and Robbie did that guy hand shake. We stood their and chatted while waiting for Tori and Andre to arrive. I felt a pair of hands squeeze my shoulders, and I turned to see a boy with dreads and an extremely skinny girl smiling excitedly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cat exclaimed jumping up from Robbie's lap and throwing herself into Andre's arms.

"Thanks Little Red!"

We all greeted each other and then Andre came to hug me.

"I'm still one week older then you!" I said pulling away from him.

"Hey!"

That had always been a joke between us. I always made fun of him because I was one week older then him, and he was youngest out of the gang.

Cat gasped and then squealed, "Our Table's Ready!" she exclaimed while holding up the vibrating object. We all pushed our way threw the crowd of people and eventually got up to the hostess' desk and they escorted us to our table. Everything seemed normal as we were looking through the menu when Cat gasped.

"Guys! Look!" She held up the menu and pointed "They have red velvet cupcakes on the desert menu!" She laid the menu down and squealed.. We all rolled our eyes playfully because of Cat's pointless comment. We placed our orders and shortly after, our conversations were interrupted when Robbie spoke while holding his glass of wine up in the air. "Cheers! To everyone officially being legal!" Tori giggled while everyone held up their glasses and tapped them against each other. Cat squealed with delight as she took a sip of her margarita.

"Ok!" Tori spoke as she set her pina~colada on the table and clasped her hands together. "Andre, I know it is your birthday but" She paused and looked at me and Beck "November 11" Cat squealed excitedly. I love Cat but her squealing is kind of getting on my nerves..

"That's the day you're getting married!" She informed us as if we didn't already know.

Beck looked in Tori's direction. "What about it?"

"Well, I don't know, just that there's a lot of planning to do in such a short time period.!" She moved her hands up and down while talking trying to add effect.

"I know! It's like..." Cat paused and tried to count the months in her head but eventually moved to her fingers.

"4 months" Robbie answered while lowering Cat's hands signaling it was okay to stop counting.

"4 months!" She added emphasis by holding up four fingers.

"Well." I leaned forward and rested my chin in my left palm. "I guess we should start discussing the cake flavor, or bridesmaid dresses." I looked back at Beck and saw him listening intently to what I was saying. We all chatted about the wedding but I started to feel bad because it _**was**_ Andre's birthday and we weren't showing any attention to him, so I changed the subject to something else and our food eventually came and we all dove in.

Cat squealed, _again._ " Mmmmm! This is sooooo good!"

I looked over at Beck and talked in a whisper so only her could hear. "If she squeals one more time..." He chuckled slightly and leaned over and kissed my forehead.

**August 1,2011**

**9:23 pm**

"Hope you had a good birthday!" I said as Andre and I hugged each other goodbye.

"Thanks West" He said and he and Beck did that guy hand shake thing.

We all said our goodbye's and walked out to out cars. I had just grabbed the handle when Beck came from nowhere and shut the door. He turned me around and pushed me slightly so I was leaning against the car, and his big brown eyes looked straight into mine. I smiled and cupped his face with my hands and kissed him. He pulled away but our foreheads still rested each others and he spoke, his lips still hovering over mine.

"Only 4 more months"


End file.
